we are young
by memories4673
Summary: austin and ally are best friends but everybody around them thinks other wise.. realy bad at summeries. hope you like the story
1. Chapter 1

Allys POV

There was no one in the store at the moment. So i walked over to the piano and started playing the melody that has been stuck in my head all day.

After a while of playing i finally got some lyrics t go with it."Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun... So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight." As soon as i had finshed singin austin walked over to me.

"hey alls, whats up?" austin asked as he sat down beside me

"oh you know writing lyrics in my book! what does it look like im doing?" i said

" Whoa just asking. by they way i liked that song we should preform it together. you know when you finish it!" austin said

" yeah thats not going to happen austin you know i have stage fright" i said

"so your point is? come on ally just this once?" he looked at me with pleading eyes that i didnt want to say no to but

"no" i said while looking dowm

"Please? you sing when we are writing a song when its just us, why not on stage?" he said while lifting my head up with a serious look on his face

" austin i cant" i said

"Ally you can" he said

"no i cant" i really wanted this arugment to end

"and why not? give me two reasons!" he asked

"well one i have stage fright, and two i havent finshed and dont know if i will finshes this song. i was just playing for fun." i said and got up from the piano bench to help the customer that just walked in

he stood up and followed me "ALLY" he yelled

"Austin, please leave me alone we will talk about this later" i turned back to the customer and austin went to the practice room.

" your boyfriend is cute" the lady said

" hes not my boyfriend" i blushed and looked at the ground

" are you sure about that?"

"umm im pretty sure i would know if i had a boyfriend" i told her with a questioning look in my face

" oh yeah true well anyways where are the violin's?"

" right behind you" how do people really not notice the violins they are in really bright colors

*later that day*

i walked up staires after i closed up the store and saw austin was still up there.

"austin what are you still doing here?" i asked home

"oh hey.. i um didnt have anything else to do you know dez is out of town" he said while standing up from the piano bench

" okay well you want to do somthing sense your still here?" i asked sitting down on a chair

"well yeah sure, but tomorrow we are going to finish that song." he told me pulling a chair by mine

"okay what do you and to watch? and fine we can try." i said

"lets watch umm joyful noise. and ally can i ask you a question?" austin said

"yess lets watch that i love this movie and sure as long its not about me having hair on my toes to!" i said

"hey i was just wondering if you were growing hair on your toes too, but no its not about that."he said

" okay good cause i really dont want to have that conversation again"i told him trish walked in befor austin could reply

"hey guys guess what i got?" trish asked

"let guess a new job somewhere" austin said rudly

"well yess im working a crusty pizza place now but i came in here to tell you two that austin is going to the opening act for one republic in two week in orlando." trish said

"no way are you forreal tris?" austin asked

"umm yeah you guys are playing at Mgm in disney world"trish said

"oh my gosh this is amazing austin.. are you excited!" i said

" well of course, you guys are going to come with to, right?" austin asked


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm typing these stories on my phone. So if there are any spelling or grammar errors I'm so sorry its hard to check. It takes forever to reread the stories and sometimes I don't realize that I have made a mistake. Also I know I'm in high school but I'm horrible at grammer. I'm not good at spelling or proper grammar( stuff like that). So if I make mistakes I'm sorry guys, just go with it. But if you have any questions just ask.**

* * *

><p>Austins Pov<p>

"Well I will have to ask my dad" said Ally

"Yeah same here, even though I'm pretty sure my parents will let me go." Said Trish

"That's great and I'm sure Dez's parents won't mind him coming with us." I told them

"Yay! I'm so excited. I hope my dad let's me go. I haven't been to Disney world sense ( starts counting in her finger) uh I give up, let's just say a really long time." Said ally

"Really ally? that is exactully what i wanted to know." trish told her

"Hurtful! you don't have to be mean, gosh." ally said

" Ally she was just messing with you, Chill out."

" i am chill. ( leans back and folders her arms over her chest. but she forgets that she is on the piano bench and falls backwords.)" ally just lays there pouting

"oh yeah you are so chill right now." i told her while laughing

"shut up" she glared at me

"Anyways ally are we still going to watch that movie?" i asked helping her up

"Oh yeah so before you randomly come in here Trish Austin and I were talking about watching joyful noise. Want to watch it with us?" Ally asked Trish

I watched Trish think about it fit a while. I was really hoping she will say no. This is suppose to be just me and ally. That's not fair why does Trish half to ruin his for me?  
>I didn't relied I was zoned out till Ally waved her hand in front of my face a few times.(1)<p>

"Oh um hi so what are we talking about?" I asked ally

" I was trying to get your attention to ask if you care if Trish watches the movie with us" ally explained

"Oh no I don't mind at all that's is perfectly fine with me." I told ally. I really didn't mind if Trish stayed I just prefer her not to.

"Great so are you staying Trish?" Ally asked her

"Umm umm" she looked over at me to make sure I was okay with this. Or maybe she wanted me to help her out.(2)

"Hey ally I actually have to go home my mom just called." I said and looked at her with a sad face.

"Austin don't lie to me you haven't even looked at your phone." Ally said

"I'm not lying." I pulled my phone out and pretended to call my mom

"Hey mom... Yes... Okay I'm on my way" I said into my phone. Ally looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked starring back at her.

"Austin don't lie, please stay with us." Ally begged

"Im not lying ally."

"Why won't you stay?"

"Because I don't know why don't you just have a girls night."

"We can have a girls night another night just stay Austin. For just one movie then you can leave."

"Ally."

"Austin... Please."

"I can't ally I have to get home."

"Austin you suck"

" yay! Okay so Trish you are staying to right?" Ally asked I turned around to face Trish.

"Trish.. Trish? Where did she go?" Ally asked me.(3)

" I don't know. She was here last time I checked." I said

" maybe she left while we were arguing." Ally said with a puzzled look on her face.

"She didn't even finish telling us about Disney world." I said.

"What else could you want to know? Besides you know that we have the be there in two weeks and that you are performing with one republic?" ally said while looking at me

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys so if my stories arent good just tell me. but anyways hope you did like it if not well like i said tell me. :) okay so the 1.. austin wants trish to leave! i wonder why? he still has to ask her that question..<strong>  
><strong>2.. do you tihnk trish knows something is up? or did she not know what to say?<strong>  
><strong>3.. how does trish just randomly dissapear? oh and if anybody has anyideas for this story dont be afriad to send me a message i could always use the help. i get writers block sometimes.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry that i have not updated lately. i have had a lot of work to do for school and testing. Every time i sat down to get on the computer i kept telling myself to go update but i just never felt like it. Anyways sorry again it took so long. **

**P.s Im not perfect I know ****I spell thing correctly and that I don't use proper grammar most of the time. But that's just me I know I am not very good at it. I Write because its something I enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

(**during the movie**)

IM STRATING WITH THE MAN IN THE MIRROR, IM ASKIN HIM TO CHANGE HIS WAYS, AND NO MESSAGE COULD HAVE BEEN ANY CLEARER IF YOU WANNA MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE THEN TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF AND MAKE A CHANGE. austin started singin along. (not in the way he sings like normally but like a yelling/ playing around way.)  
>(30 mins later)<br>"IT'S LIKE I'VE WAITED MY WHOLE LIFE FOR THIS ONE NIGHT IT'S GON' BE ME YOU AND THE DANCE FLOOR CAUSE WE ONLY GOT ONE NIGHT DOUBLE YOUR PLEASURE DOUBLE YOUR FUN."  
>"Okay one those were not the same lyrics that dolly parton just said and second if you keep doing that im going to go def." i told him while covering my ears.. I mean forreal my ears are ringing. He better not do that again.<p>

"Ally i believe i know the lryics to the song." Austin said with a smirk on his face

" Yeah im sure you do but they changed them so you actully don't" i told and gave him a look like "are you stupid?"

"Your lying." he said with a shocked expression on his face

"No im not... listen" wow he should really pay attention instead of singin at the top of his lungs.. it wasn't even good he sounded like that old lady when that hermonica flew into her mouth and dez had to give her the hymlick. but i rewinded the movie to prove my point"See told you"

"Urgh fine i willl stop." austin Said

" Good you were ruining the movie." i told him with a smile

"Hey .. Hurtfull" he cried

" Im kidding now shhhhh" i said

" Okayyy" he said in annoyed tone

(**after the movie**)

" You know its kinda late." austin said

" yeah i know, I should be getting home"

" Me too, Let me take you."

"Are you sure you dont have to do that Austin."

"Its only a few blocks away, I am taking you home. No if ands or buts about it."

" Fine i wont argue about it. " i said and started to walk aways, i realized he wasn't fallowing. i turned around and looked at him and said "lets go slow poke"

"You better watch who your talking to al's." he gave me this look that said watch it

" Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" i asked sarcastily

" This"he walked up and started tickling her from behind

"Ahh... austin... please... STOP... no really stop." i was trying to say while laughing.

" Only if you say Austin is the cutest guy i know" he told me

"NOT.. Gonna... Happpen" i tried to sound serious

"Come on als say it... sayit." he begged

"Noo... never." i tried again

" But you know its true.' he said mocking my serious tone

"Fine.. Austin moon... is the cutest... guy.. i know. " i tried to say with out laughing

"Thank you very much." he said and stoped tickling me

i turned and faced him to say "Your NOT welcome." then i turned around and walked off

"Harshh... What happen to being chill?" he said questionably

"I fell off the chair." wow is he really that slow?

"Oh yeah that was pricless." he luaghed again! did he really forget that?

"Wow thanks austin."

" Oh your welcome" he said with a smile, then he caught on to what i said and asked " Wait why did you say thanks?"

"For the not compliment you gave me."

" It wasnt sappose to be one. I was stating my opinon." he was trying to be smart... it wasn't working for him

"Austin where did you park?" we have been walking around the parking lot for like 10 min.. where in the world are we going? he finally stopped and realized where we were

"Oh ummmmmm... Dang on the other side of the mall.?" he said

" your kidding right?" i asked in a joking matter

" no, i dont think so. This is not a time to be playing around ally. Gosh get with it." he was talking to me like i am dumb

" That was a retorical question." i bet he doesn't even know what that means

"Oh yeah i knew that." he tried to cover up his lie

" Do you even know what a retorical question is?" nope i knew it, i am so smater then him

" Um yeah its a question that is, you know what i dont have to prove myslef to you im not that dumb.." he said in a cocky voice

" Yeah, key word being That" i really was trying to be serious during this conversation

"You're so mean." he said while pouting

"I am not. I was just stating my opinon." again trying to be serious..

"Oh now you are going to quote me?" he asked me "so mature Ally."

"i know i am you dont have to tell me." i told him confidently

" you're such a dork" he said then stopped walking.

"Austin what wronge?" he stood there and had a look like he was deep in thought...

"oh umm, i umm yeah ally i didnt drive today. ha. haha"

" that's a joke right? you're just kidding, right?"

"umm no, yeah NO im not kidding." i laughed slightly to make the situation a little bit better

"well it looks like we are going to have to walk." ally smiled

* * *

><p>Well i hope you enjoyed it.. i had fun coming up with this chapter. Tell me what you think about it... Review :)<p> 


End file.
